


Blacksun vs Bumbleby

by Remnntaki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Ruby: Yang, Sun don't you guys think it would be easier if it was a Polyamorous relationship?Yang:Sun:Yang & Sun: That works for us





	Blacksun vs Bumbleby

**Author's Note:**

> Sunnybees guys see problems solved! Please don't take this seriously, Enjoy!

Blake watched as Yang and Sun bickered about who wins her. Nothing could be even more irrelevant than the junk she was hearing, she assumed she was hearing fifteen to twelve-year-old girls arguing over an imaginary relationship. Blake watched as they fought she looked over and saw Weiss and Ruby walk into the room with tea for the group. The pair paused to witness the blond and monkey boy arguing what it implied to be Blake. They sat down next to the cat Faunus and watched, Weiss who had tea in her hand took a leisurely sip and exhaled, “Again?”

“Again," Blake sighed 

Ruby who was deeply interested enough watched it like a fight on the school courtyard, “The usual?”

“Yup,” Blake replied popping the ‘p’ at the end. Weiss shook her head in unsurprised by this she realized both Yang and Sun loved Blake but this was just silly. Even with the inclusion of Ilia didn’t make things better, in fact, it made things worse for this all out brawl. Though Ilia was fine with Blake and her being friends even though Yang and Sun tried to pull her into this stupid argument. 

“You know this bumbley and blacksun argument is a waste of time, why even bother? I mean our story isn’t about who bangs who” Weiss grumbled 

“Tell that to the Fanbase” Blake sighed as the fighting grew louder, she flung her face on the table groaning. 

“Well, people just want representation!” Ruby beamed.

“While that is important Ruby, there’s no need to have a meaningless argument over a pairing, Demonizing a character over a ship, Or blackmailing creators to make a fictional couple canon.” Weiss rambled, causing both Ruby and Blake glance at her with dumbfounded looks.

“Okay… Yang Sun you guys can just be in a polyamorous relationship! SunnyBees!” Ruby said, Sun and Yang looked over at Ruby then each other and shrugged.

“Okay,” Sun said

“Fine with me” Yang shrugged with a smirk.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Blake facepalmed. 


End file.
